Union
by CyberXIII
Summary: Asuka and Shinji, behind closed doors. One-shot. I may do another if the audience wishes it so!
1. Chapter 1

Asuka Langley Soryu moaned, unable to hold back any longer. Ecstasy wracked her body, making her gasp with carnal bliss. Sweat poured from her nubile frame, the heat in her core rising as she trembled with joy.

"Oh, yes…" she groaned again. She was on all fours on the bed, face down, ass up. Her beautiful perky breasts were mashed into the bed; an onlooker would have seen her briefly leave teeth marks in the sheets. Her voice rose to a near scream as a hand impacted with her rump.

"Ah!" She squealed as the hand struck her other cheek, leaving behind a red print directly on her right asscheek.

"Kaji, I'm so sorry…I've been defiled. I'm no longer the pure innocent virgin-!"

Another smack, harder this time, nearly made her cum right then and there.

"How _dare_ you talk about another man while I'm inside you…!"

"EEK! I'm so sorry…I'm such a dirty slut…"

Her blood boiled in her veins at the feeling of what was relentlessly pounding her suddenly vanished. Asuka's no-longer-virgin flower was stretched out, the nerves every inch of her womanhood screaming at her mind in orgasmic bliss. Her hands clenched, making fists in the sheets as her toes curled and uncurled, her full lips parted in heavenly moans as she shamelessly wiggled her hips.

"Don't stop! Don't you _fucking_ dare stop!"

The hand returned with another spank to her ass, making the small cheek bounce. Asuka's entire body seemed to blush from the contact.

"Beg for it, then," the young man whispered firmly.

Asuka shivered. She'd never heard him this forceful before….

"Please, please! Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am, you stupid bastard!"

Shinji Ikari, naked as the day he was born, only smiled. "Music to my ears, love."

He gripped Asuka's hips with both hands and slid himself back inside her wet warmth.

"Ah…you're so tight, Asuka-chan…"

He grunted as he resumed violating his fellow pilot, feeling even his own fragile ego getting a boost. Asuka Langley Soryu, so proud, so violent, so _bitchy_…

He gave her ass another smack, not even missing a stroke as he fucked her into the mattress. Damn, that felt good. Shinji felt his usual customary gloom being chased away, for a while at least, like the sun coming out to banish the clouds after a thunderstorm. His cock thrust forcefully into her welcoming pussy, making the most obscene noises as his hands tightened on her hips.

"More, Shinji, more, I'm begging you! I'm almost there…!"

Unable to resist the silly grin spreading across his face, Shinji shoved himself inside her even harder.

"Me too…Asuka…!"

The two pilots came together, Asuka's nails digging into the mattress hard enough to rip it. Shinji felt his balls boiling as he shot load after load of cum into her tight, hot snatch. As he thrust himself in to the hilt, Asuka's eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lolling out of her open mouth as she _screamed_ Shinji's name to the heavens. Her body quaked; her toes curling as she finally came, starbursts dancing in her vision as she tossed her head this way and that, hair whipping about.

After an eternity, the two lovers parted and collapsed onto the bed, basking in the afterglow. Asuka was the first to speak, still out of breath.

"That…was…incredible…"

Shinji nodded, still panting.

"…I take back most of the bad things I said about you, dummy."

Shinji rolled over with a mildly hurt expression. Asuka just rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"You're still a dummy. But you're my dummy. My big dummy."

She reached down, beginning to stroke him gently.

"My big…big…dummy…"

Shinji kissed her back, smiling a little.

"And you're my Asuka. My sexy, beautiful Asuka…"

She blushed prettily.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, loverboy."

The two of them were about to resume their lovemaking when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem."

Shinji immediately went limp with embarassment while Asuka outright facepalmed. Misato stood in the doorway, arms folded under her impressive bust, one foot tapping idly.

"Wow…if Ritsuko could see you now…'not very adept at living' my ass..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe the nerve of that purple-haired hypocrite…"

"Ah, Asuka…?"

Further talk was postponed as the redhead greedily took Shinji's manhood into her mouth. Shinji's eyes bugged out and almost rolled back in his head.

"O-Oh….oh wow…"

The fit, beautiful redhead was on her knees before Shinji, completely naked. Shinji was likewise nude, his lean frame seated on the edge of the bed.

Asuka, on a whim, wiggled her derriere for Shinji's viewing pleasure. The round, firm cheeks jiggled a little as she took more of his meat into her mouth.

Shinji decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak, and placed one hand on her head, smiling softly. Asuka's own blue eyes rose to meet his, and she actually pushed even more of his shaft down her throat. She winked at him, deriving a smug sense of satisfaction from the shocked look on his face.

_You're welcome, baka…and you're all *mine*…_

Asuka pulled back until only the head was in her mouth, and let her tongue circle the head, making the most obscene slurping noises. Shinji grunted and actually bucked his hips on impulse. Asuka's muffled squeak was cut off as the head shoved itself back down her throat. Shinji's hand tightened its grip on her head as he finally came right down Asuka's throat. Stars danced in his vision briefly as his seed erupted from his shaft, pouring down the redhead's gullet for almost a minute.

Finally, Shinji's pulled back, and leaned back on the bed, still hard. He panted.

"Ah…that was good…AH!"

He let out an awkward squawk of dismay as Asuka pounced on him.

"A-Asuka, wha-?"

She cut him off with a glare.

"Careful, stupid. You almost drowned me!"

Shinji blushed.

"That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me…"

Asuka blinked, and lightly swatted him.

"Oh shut it…anyway, it's my turn now…"

Shinji blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Asuka clambered off her lover, and leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs easily.

"How much do you know about eating pussy, Shinji?"

Shinji _stared_. Asuka lay on her back, long, lissome legs spread, two fingers reaching down to spread her labia wide...

"Well, now is an excellent time to learn, Shinji—"

BANG.

Asuka snorted and sat up in class.

"What the…"

The wizened teacher was staring at her, still holding the ruler he'd used to whack the desk in order to wake her up.

"Mrs. Soryu, please try to pay attention to the lecture. You may need this knowledge in the future."

Asuka turned purple with fury.

* * *

><p>Shorter than the last chapter, but I felt the ending was funny. Read and Review!<p> 


End file.
